


The Ex-Girlfriends of Robb Stark Club

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, me: casually writes fanfic about the same character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Talisa is a cafe waitress and Jeyne has just broken up with her boyfriend.





	

Breaking up with Robb Stark had been the  _ second  _ best thing Jeyne Westerling had ever done. And then, meeting the girl Robb had been cheating on her with had been  _ the  _ best thing she’d ever done.

 

It was a rainy afternoon when Jeyne dumped Robb, with only a hint of remorse in her heart. From there she’d made her way to a cafe to gather her thoughts where she’d run into someone she’d been jealous of throughout their entire relationship: Talisa Maegyr.

 

“You seem sad.” Talisa noted, pouring coffee into her empty cup for the third time in twenty minutes.

 

“I’m not sad,” Jeyne replied. “Not really.”

 

“Then tell me - why do you look sad if you aren’t  _ really _ sad?” The waitress raised an eyebrow.

 

Jeyne twitched her nose. “Why do you ask so many questions?”

 

She gestured to the empty cafe. “Nothing else to do.”

 

Jeyne’s eyebrows furrowed. “Surely there’s something you can go clean or something instead of standing here talking to me.”

 

She shrugged. “Y’know, I once dated a guy who talked like that. He was nice, sure, but was always shrugging me off. Then I found out he cheated on me.”

 

Jeyne was confused. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

The waitress stared her straight in the eyes. “Because you’re the girl who he cheated on me with.”

 

Jeyne’s heart stopped. “Oh my God.” She’d done horrible things, but she never thought - oh god. In that moment she hated Robb Stark with every fiber of her being, but she wasn’t sure if it was for cheating on the waitress or cheating on her.

 

Talisa waved her arm, instantly dissipating the tension. “It’s all over with now. Can I have a cup with you? It’s about time for me to clock out.”

 

Jeyne got whiplash, but shrugged and said, “Sure?”

 

“Cool,” she said, unlacing her apron. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Jeyne stared wide-eyed in shock at her coffee mug, trying to process what had just happened. She barely had time to before the waitress, now looking much more casual. 

 

“So how are things with you and Robb?” Talisa asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

 

Jeyne raised her eyebrows as if to ask ‘are you serious?’but instead said simply and quietly, “I broke up with him.”

 

“Why?” She probed. Jeyne noticed that she didn’t seem surprised. “Did he cheat on you too?”

 

She pursed her lips. “As a matter of fact, he did.”

 

“Hmm. Well, boys never change. Especially not boys named Stark.”

 

“You’ve got that right.” Jeyne huffed and drank her coffee. “What’s your name?”

 

“Talisa.” She said. “Talisa Maegyr. And you are?”

 

“Jeyne Westerling. I suppose it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Talisa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why are you talking to me? Not that I mind it, I’m just confused.”

 

Talisa clasped her arms on the table and rested her chin on her fist. “You come in here a lot and you always looked sad. Then, you came in here with Stark and you looked even sadder. So, now I’ve stepped in.” 

 

“You’ve  _ stepped _ in?”

 

“Yep, I’ve stepped in. You don’t like boys.”

 

If Jeyne thought Talisa was bold before, this was a whole new level. “I don’t dislike boys.” She argued. 

 

“Admit it.”

 

Jeyne chewed on her lip. No one had ever read her like this girl had, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

 

“I like both.” She replied honestly.

 

“Then,” Talisa dragged her tongue along her front teeth. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind getting revenge on Robb Stark with me then?”

 

Jeyne was still confused, but she liked where this was headed. “Alright.”

 

“Good.” Talisa stood up and slid the smaller girl a piece of paper with her phone number on it. “It’s a date.”


End file.
